Siempre Juntos
by Kira KuroNeko666
Summary: Se odian, se aman... Son diferentes, pero a la vez tan iguales.


**Hielo y Fuego [NaguSuzu, One-Shot]**

Hubo un fugaz intercambio de miradas, lo que lo hizo detenerse y volver sobre sus pasos. Su mirada se detuvo en uno de los chicos que había allí apoyado contra la pared, que hablaba animadamente y con una sonrisa, con lo que parecían ser, algunos amigos suyos.

─¿Pero que hace este aquí?─Se dijo a sí mismo el joven, con sus ojos zafiros abiertos de par en par.

Recordó que debía ir a su nueva clase, y con su elegancia característica, giró sobre sus talones.

Demasiado tarde; el chico de ojos ámbar se había dado cuenta de su insistente mirada, haciendo que fijara su vista en él. Sus orbes se abrieron de golpe, viendo al joven como si de un fantasma se tratase. Él se dio cuenta, y se detuvo en seco al oír la voz grave de éste:

─Tú.─Habló seriamente, señalando al albino.─ ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí, en miinstituto? ─Habló con furia, haciendo énfasis en lo último.

El peli plata giró sobre sí mismo, alzando una ceja, mirando con una arrogante sonrisa al pelirrojo.

─Primero, que yo sepa este colegio no es tuyo; segundo, ni siquiera sabía que estabas aquí; y tercero: de haberlo sabido antes, créeme que me hubiera negado a venir. ─Le espetó con una voz tranquila y melodiosa.─No tengo nada más que hablar contigo, Nagumo.─ Concluyó aireando su cabellera plateada con una mano, haciendo que ondeara al viento.

Chispas de odio se percibían en los ojos de ambos, aún estando a varios pasos de distancia. La tensión era tal, que hasta podría cortarse con un cuchillo. Nagumo lo miraba insistentemente, como si con ello lograra que se esfumase de allí como una nube de vapor. Lo odiaba, lo odiaba a él y a todo lo que representaba. Lo había conocido tiempo atrás, cuando ambos jugaban en el jardín de la amplia mansión del albino. Eran jóvenes, y ambos disfrutaban de la compañía del otro.

Nunca les había caído bien a los padres de éste, pero nunca supo el motivo.

Pero todo le había dado igual. Con él, todo era distinto. Años atrás había sido un niño dulce, simpático, que se entusiasmaba con la compañía de su único y mejor amigo. Pero con el tiempo, se había vuelto igual de frío y distante que ellos...Aunque no siempre había sido así, y él era el único que conocía la verdad que había tras su frío corazón de Hielo.

Nagumo negó con la cabeza, reteniendo sus antiguos recuerdos con el joven de ojos azules en su mente; dejando que sólo quedaran en eso, en viejos y marchitos recuerdos.

La voz de uno de sus amigos, Goenji, lo hizo volver al presente.

─Nagumo, ¿Vienes a clases o piensas quedarte ahí plantado como un árbol? ─Le preguntó un peli crema de profundos ojos negros.

El nombrado miró hacia donde la joven había estado momentos antes.

─Suzuno...─Susurró al vacío, ya que el joven se había marchado, dejando impregnado en el aire un suave aroma a cerezos.

─Su clase es 1ºB. ─Habló la señora, ya de avanzada edad, con una tierna sonrisa.

─Muchas gracias. ─Se despidió educadamente de la señora.

Avanzó despreocupada y sigilosamente por los pasillos, ante la mirada atónita de todos, que lo observaban atenta y silenciosamente, como si de una obra de arte se tratara.

─¿Qué miráis? ─Levantó levemente la voz, con una venita ya palpitando en su sien, haciendo que todos los que no le quitaban el ojo dejaran de hacerlo.

En cierta forma, llamaba la atención, y era algo que no le gustaba para nada. Su cabello de extraño color plateado era suave, sus ojos zafiros eran cubiertos por unas largas pestañas negras, y su piel, delicada, estaba ligeramente bronceada. El uniforme parecía hecho especialmente para él, ya que la camisa blanca se afirmaba a cada curva de su cuerpo, haciendo verlo delgado y el pantalón se ajustaba a sus largas piernas.

¿Cómo no llamaría la atención con semejante belleza?

Apuró su paso hasta llegar a su clase. Llamó a la puerta, dónde le abrió su profesor. Le dirigió una mirada amenazante, cómo si lo reprendiera silenciosamente por llegar tarde.

Entró lentamente a la estancia, dónde todos sus compañeros hablaban, lanzaban pelotas de papel y hacían cerbatanas para dispararse bolitas de papel entre ellos. Vamos, lo normal en una clase.

─Veo que eres el alumno nuevo... ─Le dijo en un tono grave y autoritario. ─¿Cómo te llamas?

De repente, todos se quedaron en silencio, contemplando al chico. Este suspiró y dijo:

─Me llamo Suzuno Fuusuke.

De entre todos sus compañeros hubo uno que lo contemplaba en silencio, con una mirada cargada de odio.

─¿¡Que hace este aquí? ─Farfulló en voz baja, intentando controlarse para no cometer un asesinato contra su nuevo compañero.

─¿Acaso lo conoces? ─Le preguntó su mejor amigo, Hiroto, un chico de tez pálida y pelo rojo fuego, con sus grandes ojos jade cargados de curiosidad.

─...Digamos que...Fue la primera persona de la que me enamoré...

Ya habían pasado seis meses desde su llegada a aquel extraño lugar, y la verdad, todo le iba bastante bien (Dentro de lo que cabe). Desgraciadamente, Nagumo seguía en su clase, y sus peleas frecuentes ya eran algo normal en la vida de sus compañeros. Después de tanto tiempo, se había dado cuenta de algo.

Él y Nagumo eran polos opuestos.

Todo el mundo podía pensar eso, ya que era bastante evidente. Se llevaban a matar, y no podían aguantarse mutuamente sin insultarse, jugando a intentar herir el orgullo de su contrario. Un juego en el que ambos se destruían mutuamente y que no tenía fin, haciendo que el caos se extendiera a su alrededor.

Pero, nada se le podía hacer. Eran gato y perro, blanco y negro, Hielo y Fuego; elementos nada compatibles el uno con el otro, que, tarde o temprano, colisionaban entre ellos, destruyéndose inevitablemente.

Pero aún así... ¿Cómo se había podido enamorar de ese idiota? Se maldecía una y otra vez el día en que había empezado a verlo de diferente manera. En verdad, era guapo. Sus ojos color ámbar eran hermosos, y sus hebras pelirrojas contrastaban con el pálido tono de su piel.

─¿Estoy pensando en el mismo Nagumo Haruya de hace 11 años? ─Habló para sí mismo, dándose una bofetada mental por sus pensamientos mientras se sentaba en las escaleras que daban al patio.

─¡SUZU-CHAN~! ─Reconoció entre la multitud de alumnos a un peli verde, con el pelo sujeto en una coleta alta, que corría desesperadamente hacia él con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Fuusuke no pudo evitar sonreír también. Había conocido a bastante gente agradable, pero a ninguno como Midorikawa.

Era un chico de personalidad algo alocada y adicto al helado, pero inocente y con un gran corazón. Le gustaba que lo aceptara tal y como era, un chico callado y sumiso. Él era la única persona que le había sacado una sonrisa sincera, aparte de Burn, y con la que se mostraba tal y cómo era en realidad, sin esa fachada de hielo que había forjado con la desconfianza, duramente, y con el paso de los años.

Se querían y protegían mutuamente, como hermanos.

─Hola Mido. ─Hizo un amago con la mano, para invitarlo a sentarse a su lado. ─Hoy llegas temprano. ¿Dónde estabas?...Mejor dicho, ¿Con quién?─Le reclamó cómo un hermano mayor, con una mueca de indiferencia.

El peli verde desvió sus orbes azabaches hacia alguna parte, totalmente sonrojado.

─...─No respondió

─Confiesa...Estabas con Grand, ¿Verdad? ─Le dirigió una mirada, esperando su respuesta, viendo cómo su compañero se sonrojaba más y más; algo que sin duda le divertía.

─E-eso n-no es ci-cierto... ─Tartamudeó el chico, apretando su pantalón con las manos.

Hacía ya un mes que Midorikawa se le había declarado a Hiroto, un chico que formaba parte del club de fútbol de su instituto. Era bastante popular, pero algo despistado y amigable, lo que había proporcionado muchas dificultades para que se diera cuenta de que sus sentimientos hacia él no eran una simple amistad.

─Sabes que es cierto...No me mientas.

─Bu-bueno...¿¡Y que si es cierto que me ha pedido una cita! ─Gritó histérico, haciendo que todos fijaran su vista en él, mientras a Suzuno le salía una gota en la sien.

─...Yo no he dicho nada sobre una cita... ─Se acercó a él, haciéndose el desentendido. El peli verde se había dado cuenta de que se había delatado a sí mismo, y suspiró derrotado. ─¿Y cuándo es?

─...E-el sábado... ─Su voz temblaba, al igual que su cuerpo. ─...Pe-pero... ¿Puedo pedirte un favor? ─Le miró fijamente a los ojos, ruborizado hasta las orejas.

─Suéltalo de una vez. ─Miró a su amigo seriamente, ya que pocas veces estaba así de callado.

─...Y por eso necesito que me acompañes. ─Hablaba Hiroto con su mejor amigo Nagumo, quien lo escuchaba atentamente mientras fingía escuchar las explicaciones de su profesor de Matemáticas.

─Resumiendo...¿Quieres que haga de ´´carabina´´ en tu cita con Mido? ─Susurró a su compañero, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa de superioridad.

─Exacto... ─Levantó el pulgar en señal de afirmación.

El pelirrojo lo meditó un rato. ¿Qué podía hacer? Si se negaba, probablemente sería asesinado por un ´´accidental´´ Cañón de Meteoritos dirigido a su persona de su **fiel** y **gran** amigo futbolista. (Nótese el sarcasmo.)

─Está bien...─Contestó a su amigo, recibiendo una gran sonrisa cómo agradecimiento. ─Después de todo, no me queda otra.

Era una tarde de sábado normal. Los pájaros cantaban, los niños jugaban...Suzuno intentaba asesinar a Nagumo con la mirada y viceversa.

Lo que se dice, un día cómo cualquier otro.

El cielo encapotado anunciaba que pronto llovería, haciendo que todos comenzaran a volver hacia sus casas antes de que empezara la tormenta. Los cuatro chicos caminaban por las atestadas calles de su ciudad, todos juntos.

Hiroto y Mido iban ambos sonrojados y con la mirada gacha, mientras que Haruya y Fuusuke iban cada uno al lado de su amigo, mirándose por el rabillo del ojo.

─...Parece que pronto empezará a llover... ─Habló el pelirrojo.

─¿Y eso lo has adivinado tu solo? ─El albina cruzó sus brazos en su pecho, mientras miraba al ojiámbar con una ceja levantada.

El pelirrojo bufó hastiado, mientras miraba a Suzuno, sonrojado de la furia.

─Y pensar que me gusta esa...Esa... ¡ESA COSA! ─Se maldijo a sí mismo, mientras seguía con su insistente mirada posada sobre él.

El peliverde miraba fijamente a sus amigos... ¿Cuándo se declararían? Se notaba a leguas que ambos estaban enamorados, pese a sus constantes discusiones y peleas.

Entonces, un milagro de Navidad ocurrió. Nuestro despistado y distraído amante del helado Mido... ¡Tuvo una idea! Algo que sólo ocurriría una vez cada cien años, sin duda. Cogió a Hiroto de la muñeca y comenzó a correr entre la multitud, haciendo que Suzuno y Nagumo se quedaran solos, perdidos entre la gente, algo descolocados por lo que acababa de pasar.

El ojijade, quien era arrastrado por su novio, se detuvo en seco.

─Mido, los hemos dejado atrás. ¿¡Acaso estás loco! ─Le gritó el joven, mirando al nombrado con una gota en la sien por haber dejado a su mejor amigo abandonado a su suerte, con la persona que más odiaba en toda la faz de la tierra.

─Tengo un plan. ─Le dijo esbozando una gran y tierna sonrisa. ─Déjame explicarte...

No lo podía aguantar más. Su mejor amigo, no, su ahora peor enemigo... ¡Lo había traicionado! Nunca se lo perdonaría. En cuanto lo volviera a ver, ¡Le asesinaría! O peor aún... ¡Le quitaría su helado! Si, su objeto más preciado...Una buena venganza.

─No sería mala idea. ─Caviló el de ojos ámbar, con un dedo en su barbilla, mientras una sonrisa macabra se asomaba de sus labios.

─Idiota...¡Responde cuando te hablo! ─El albino le dio un zape, haciendo que éste se girara, con un aura asesina rodeándole.

─...¿Te has atrevido a pegarme?... ¡MORIRÁS ENTRE TERRIBLE SUFRIMIENTO! (Adoro esa frase...Algo que siempre digo.) ─El joven comenzó a perseguir al joven Fuusuke entre la muchedumbre, mientras la lluvia caía sobre ellos.

La gente se resguardaba y volvía a sus viviendas, mientras ambos jóvenes disfrutaban bajo la lluvia que caía sobre su piel. Suzuno aceleró el paso, al ver que el pelirrojo comenzaba una persecución, en la que sólo ambos participaban. Corrían por la lluvia, sin importarles la gente, sin importarles nada ni nadie, olvidando sus diferencias para comenzar a perseguir y escapar de su contrario, divirtiéndose cómo hacía años atrás.

Gazelle no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa sincera, que no pasó desapercibida por el pelirrojo, quien también comenzó a reír entre las gotas de agua que caían sobre su pelo. Se sentía otra vez cómo un niño pequeño, algo que le reconfortó.

Llegó hasta unas galerías que estaban vacías, y se metió dentro. Nagumo imitó el gesto de su compañero, resguardándose bajo la lluvia.

Y de repente, todo volvió a la normalidad. El ambiente cálido se desvaneció, dando paso al silencio vacío y las miradas asesinas que había minutos antes.

Súbitamente, el albino sintió cómo alguien le oprimía la muñeca y lo volteaba, pegándolo contra la pared. Sus muñecas eran sujetadas por una mano del ojiámbar, por encima de su cabeza.

─¿Qué crees que haces? ─Preguntó Suzuno, algo extrañado por el repentino cambio de actitud de Haruya.

─¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué fuiste tan cruel conmigo, para después desaparecer? ─Habló él, mientras lo miraba fijamente.

Los orbes zafiros del joven se cristalizaron, a punto de llorar. Recordó ese momento, el cual había sido tremendamente doloroso para él. Abandonar a su único amigo solo porque a sus padres les importaba que estuviera con personas de su mismo estatus social...En verdad, era algo estúpido.

─...─No respondió a la pregunta, sólo desvió la mirada hacia algún lugar perdido de la calle.

─Ya veo... ─Lo soltó lentamente de su agarre, mientras una sonrisa melancólica se dibujaba en su rostro. ─A veces, el silencio lo dice todo.

Se dispuso a dar la vuelta, pero Gazelle fue más rápido, y se puso ante él, mientras sus lágrimas salían descontroladamente de sus ojos.

─Ya veo...¿Fui yo, verdad? Yo rompí nuestra amistad. ─Una sonrisa triste se dibujó en sus labios. ─...Nunca te dije la verdad, ¿No? ¿Te dije que yo impedí que te mataran? ¿Qué destruyeran tu futuro cómo hicieron conmigo?

Se quedó mudo por su confesión. ¿A qué se refería con ´´yo impedí que te mataran´´? Eso lo había dejado descolocado.

─...Mis padres me amenazaron con matarte si no dejaba de verte... ─Hizo una pausa.─Ya está, ¿No? Ya sabes la verdad. ¿No era lo que tanto querías? ─Sus piernas no le respondieron, dejándole caer al suelo de rodillas frente a él, mientras miles de lágrimas recorrieran sus mejillas.

Al pelirrojo se le vino el mundo encima. Por su culpa...Por su culpa, Suzuno había sufrido. Por su culpa, habían estado separados durante once años, y cuando se reencontraron... ¿Sólo pudo tratarle así de mal? Se sentía la persona más miserable del mundo.

Después de todo...Él era quien lo había convertido en aquello que tanto odiaba. En una persona de Hielo; fría y sin sentimientos.

Se agachó, quedando a su altura, y lo abrazó. Fue un abrazo cálido, protector, que lo hizo sentirse seguro.

─Lo siento...¿Podrás perdonarme? ─Fue lo que alcanzó a decir Nagumo, justo antes de besar a Suzuno, quien le correspondió gustosamente.

Hielo y fuego, eran destrucción, caos. Cada vez que estaban cerca, el Hielo se derretía hasta convertirse en agua, y el Fuego se consumía hasta quedar en una indefensa ascua. Pero, después de todo, no eran tan diferentes: sentían igual, pensaban igual… Inevitablemente, se fundieron en uno sólo...Convirtiéndose el uno en el otro.


End file.
